


Lime Sherbet

by orchidlocked



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Hand & Finger Kink, Ice Cream, M/M, Multi, Other, Rated M for Humans, Rated X for Vulcans, Semi-Public Sex, Shore Leave, Touch Telepaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidlocked/pseuds/orchidlocked
Summary: Kirk, Spock, and Bones are on shore leave when they spot an ice cream shop. Kirk and Bones enjoy their ice cream, and Spock ends up in a bit of a sticky situation. Rated M for Humans, Rated X for Vulcans.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	Lime Sherbet

**Author's Note:**

> lol i can't believe i'm doing this as my first work in this age-old, Original Fandom, but here we go, lol. This idea came from my wonderful Leonard "Bones" McCoy's kinks gc and here we go. ahahaha.

Finally - finally - they were on a shore leave where the three of them could be together. It couldn’t have come soon enough. They went to Kanda, a leisure planet known for its sunshine, beaches, and the three moons that generated the best surf on this side of the Alpha Quadrant. After a long day out on the pink sand, they made their way up to their room, cleaned up and got some dinner. (And several rounds of intoxicating beverages recommended by their server.) They’d been wandering the streets, talking and window shopping for an hour, when Kirk insisted it was “time for ice cream.”

“Best idea you’ve had since shore leave,” Bones said excitedly.

Spock raised an eyebrow, tilted his head, then followed Kirk into a shop called “Sweet Treats: Flavors from Many Quadrants.”

“Oh, look at this,” Kirk said, clearly awed.

“Can’t remember the time I saw so many flavors,” Bones added.

“Probably last time we went to the-“

“San Francisco Scoop,” Kirk and Bones said at the same time. They shared a secret, tender look until Bones began to blush and turned his attention to the board of flavors.

“Xi’kan’xi, welcome, my name’s Nessa,” said a young Kandan woman behind the bar, working two metal scrapers across a ball of ice cream on what appeared to be a purple stone board. “That’s Jhamell,” she nodded at an Andorian who was carrying a large canister, “Let us know if you want to sample anything.”

Kirk nodded, and he and Bones began listing off flavors to one another, far more awed by the names on the board than Spock expected them to be.

“I fail to understand how the quantity of flavors affects the enjoyment of the dessert,” Spock said. “A more logical approach would be to take the most popular flavors and offer the best quality of those specific flavors. For example, I enjoy vanilla when it is-“

“Oh, well you could have vanilla, sure,” McCoy drawled, “but I’m not sure it suits you, Spock.” Kirk burst into laughter, then quickly stifled it once he clocked the look on Spock’s face.

“I fail to understand the humor in that statement,” Spock said flatly; he tried to hide his annoyance, but it was the slight quirk of his eyebrow that gave him away.

“Ah, nobody means anything by it. Right, Bones?” Kirk asked.

“We certainly don’t mean anything bad by it,” McCoy said playfully.

Kirk brought his hand to his face and tried to stifle his giggles. He pulled Spock closer to him. “Get whatever flavor you want, Spock,” he said in a familiar honeyed voice that affected the Vulcan more than he’d care to admit.

“Well, go on, Spock.” Kirk tilted his head and looked up at Spock through his thick eyelashes.

Nessa set down the metal scrapers and walked to the counter. “Are you ready?”

“I will have the strawberry,” Spock said with a decisive nod.

“The strawberry?” Kirk turned to McCoy with a look of surprise that managed to be smug at the same time, then collapsed into laughter on McCoy’s shoulder.

Spock sighed. “I must apologize for the behavior of my companions,” he said to Nessa as he took the cone.

“Oh,” she laughed, her voice taking on melodic overtones, “don’t worry about it at all, Kandan spirits are known to be strong! What can I get for you?” she asked Bones, who was now wiping tears from the corners of his eyes.

“Excuse me indeed. I will have the Andor smoked caramel, please,” Bones said, the liquor bringing out his Southern drawl.

“Excellent. And for you?” Nessa asked Kirk as she plopped a perfect scoop of a deep grey on top of a black cone.

“What’s the singg fruit?” Kirk asked.

“It’s a Kandan fruit, it’s tart, um, I’ve heard Tellarites compare it to a moll berry, some other Terrans said it was like sour cherry. The Andorians like it ‘cause it’s blue…”

“Hmm. Well, I’ll give it a try.”

“Oh, I should mention it’s a sorbet, not a cream.”

“Sounds incredible.”

“All right.” Nessa scooped the singg fruit and handed it to Kirk. “Where are you staying?”

“We’re at the Ringed Planet, room 48,” Kirk said as he took his first lick of the bright blue singg fruit. “Oh, that’s nice. Great recommendation.”

Kirk led the way to a table with a view of the purple and yellow sunset over the pink sand beach. The three sat down, Kirk next to Spock, and Bones across the table.

“Would you look at that,” Bones murmured while watching the suns begin to set. “Just lovely, isn’t it?”

“Mm,” Jim hummed, occupied with a delicious mouthful of singg fruit. “How’s the strawberry, Spock?”

Spock looked at the pink scoop atop his cone and lifted an eyebrow. “It is acceptable.”

“Acceptable?” Bones lifted his black cone in the air and shook it, “This is the best caramel I’ve ever had. I’m gonna come here again every day until you drag me back on that ship.”

“It is also enjoyable, Doctor, I am simply confused by the general concept. If a flavor is familiar enough to be called ‘caramel,’ and recognized as such on multiple planets, I fail to see why the caramel smoked in an Andorian cave is different than a caramel from Earth, or any other planet.”

Then Jim saw it, and with a quick flick of his eye, he knew Bones saw it too; the small drip of pink ice cream that was now running over Spock’s first and middle fingers.

Spock let out the slightest of exhalations. “And now the dessert is unable to hold its structure due to its discordance with the ambient temperature.”

“Oh, come on, Spock,” Bones snapped. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Spock’s hand. “Live a little.” Spock froze.

Bones pulled Spock’s index and middle finger away from the cone, put them into his mouth, and licked the ice cream off of Spock’s fingers. He maintained eye contact with the Vulcan and continued until he’d sucked them absolutely clean. “There you go, Spock,” he said with a smirk on his face. “Now you better eat that strawberry cone right quick, before it melts on you.” Jim tried to hide his laughter, but couldn’t, and ended up making undignified snorting sounds into the crook of his arm. He took a decadent, shameless lick of his Andor smoked caramel, showing far more of his tongue than was necessary, before winking at Jim, who was now doubled over with laughter.

“I – I do not see the –“

“Oh!” Jim reached out and touched the back of Spock’s hand, “looks like it’s still going! Would you look at that, Bones?”

Spock’s face began to flush the deep maroon it did when he was truly embarrassed, and for a second, Jim almost felt bad; but then he placed his hand under Spock’s and brought it close to his face. We’re on vacation, he thought – or spoke – across their link before licking the back of Spock’s hand.

“Uh oh, Jim, I think you missed a spot,” Bones said, pointing to the pink strawberry drip over Spock’s thumb.

Spock was shaking now, so much so that Kirk and Bones could feel the table vibrating. “I – I am-“

Jim laughed melodically. “Well, would you look at that! I think I did miss a spot. Here-“ he popped Spock’s thumb into his mouth and sucked it delicately.

Spock’s mind was overflowing with images: Jim on a shore leave many years ago, enjoying a similar dessert; McCoy making a detour for a shop just like this one; Kirk and Bones eating at the San Francisco Scoop twice weekly for years, holding hands as they left the shop, enjoying their ice cream on the streets of San Francisco, the flavors that melded across their tongues as they kissed one another. And then recent images with all three of them, mundane scenes, waking up together, brushing fingers over tea, Jim’s hand ruffling Spock’s hair and Bones playfully putting his cold feet on Spock’s calves. The shared memories held a mix of emotions so complex, so sublime, that Spock could respond in no other way than a simple _yes_.

“Oh, and here too,” Bones took Spock by the arm and licked a drip of pink from the protruding bone on the outside of the Vulcan’s wrist. He never could remember what that was called.

 _It is called the k’shal’ga, Leonard_ , Spock answered.

Spock pulled his hand back from Bones and Kirk, and gripped the cone so hard that it cracked beneath his fingers, and more – how could there possibly be more – of the viscous pink substance flowed over his hand and down onto the table. He took in a long, slow exhalation and stared at the glittery green tabletop.

“Will you look at the mess you’re making, Spock,” Bones tutted.

Jim reached in his pocket and pulled out a Starfleet-issue microfiber mini towel. He pried the cone out of Spock’s hands and tossed it into the bin next to their table. “It’s all right,” he tossed the towel down on the table, “strawberry is strawberry.” Jim cupped Spock’s hand, palm up, and lapped the pink ice cream out of it.

 _I know you’re close_ , Jim’s voice echoed through his mind, laughter and all.

 _You realize you will receive a proportionate response in kind_ , Spock responded.

“Well, I should hope so, seeing as how we’re still on leave,” Bones muttered before he stuck Spock’s fingers back in his mouth.

Kirk took his thumb and dug out a decent sized dollop of the singg fruit sorbet from inside his cone. “And, while we’re here, I think you should try the singg fruit.” He anchored his hand against Spock’s chin and held the Vulcan’s gaze until Spock opened his mouth and took his thumb inside.

Spock, nearly overwhelmed, closed his eyes and tried in vain to hold back while Bones kept on, sucking and licking his fingers as though they were alone in their quarters. For a moment, Spock thought he might hold on despite the sublime feel of Jim’s thumb against his tongue, but then Jim reached for him and pressed two fingers to the inside of Spock’s wrist. It was too much; the love and want and energy and chatter flowing between their bond flooded Spock and he came, right there, in public. He gripped Jim’s thigh as his mind went blank and the tips of his ears started to burn. Once the rush of his orgasm had faded, Bones released Spock’s fingers from his mouth and gave him a half-lidded look hot enough to start the whole thing all over again.

Leonard and Jim felt it too; although the ‘Vulcan release’ tended to serve to get their engines roaring, so to speak. The three of them exchanged glances, and the humans realized there were going to be consequences for this little stunt they’d pulled, which caused them to laugh again.

 _It’s called a vacation for a reason_ , Leonard thought as he brushed the back of Spock’s hand with his thumb.

 _You have caused me to lose control_ , Spock said.

“Yes, I think that’s the name of the game.” Kirk had a stupid grin on his face, the same one that appeared most often after he’d been fucked into oblivion. Bones clocked it and adjusted himself in his casual shorts.

“Give me your jacket,” Spock muttered.

“For the-“ Bones broke down into giggles.

“You need my jacket?” Kirk stood and made a dramatic show of offering Spock the lightweight holographic jacket he’d picked up earlier at one of the silly tourist shops.

Spock angrily and awkwardly tried to wrap the jacket around his waist without standing up, and Bones covered his face to keep from laughing harder than he already was.

“Well, I’d say it’s time-“ Bones tried to catch his breath in between his wheezing laughter, “-we went back to the Ringed Planet, don’t you?”

“Oh, I’d absolutely agree with you.” Kirk stood and watched the emotions cycle across Spock’s face before the Vulcan finally got up from the table and positioned the jacket so it covered his posterior and the sleeves covered his front, moving like – well, moving exactly like one would do under such circumstances.

“Thank you!” Kirk called out to Nessa and Jhamell.

“Come on now,” said Bones before linking arms with Spock, “it’s dark and not a soul is going to notice a thing – not a soul.”

_If you were in my position, Leonard, I assure you, you would notice._

“You can make it up to us once we’re alone,” Kirk said.

_If you continue to move the lower half of your body in such a way, I will have no choice._

Kirk turned around and winked, then made sure to swing his hips as he continued walking in front of Spock and Bones.

* * *

Back at Sweet Treats, Jharell was running the sonic mop over the stone floors when he let out a series of untranslatable sounds Nessa recognized as Andorian curses. “Those humans and that Vulcan spilled lime sherbet all over this seat. Can’t anyone just take a minute to clean up after themselves? You’d think customers could have the common courtesy to at least toss a napkin over it, and – oh for the sake of the frozen sun – it’s all over the floor, too,” he said, antennae twitching furiously.

Nessa, who had a Vulcan boyfriend, who knew the two Humans and the Vulcan had shared a singg fruit, a strawberry, and an Andor smoked caramel, who clearly saw that a lime sherbet hadn’t been anywhere near their table, said absolutely nothing, and returned to making loaded fudge a la Betazed.


End file.
